Living with the pinche juppongatana 2
by desi espositha de len
Summary: me aburrió living with the pinche juppongatana y ahora hice la versión mejorada con mejor redaccion según yo y todo eso, espero que les guste. Si te gusta manda reviews, si no no.


Min: me aburrió el fic de living with the pinche juppongatana y ahora hago living with the pinche juppongatana 2

Ciri: RK le pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki o como se escriba y no a Min Motou por que si fuera de ella Zara y yo estaríamos ahí para chingar a Soujiro :D

Zara: pero si quieres ver el otro hermoso fic de living withe the pinche juppongatana búscalo y deja review!!!

Soujiro: Y si no te gusta el fic no mandes reviews, Min solo quiere que le manden reviews las personas que lo ven chido y no gente que de repente empieza a insultar sin que ella no les halla hecho algo.

Min: este fic es originalmente MIO y si hay similitudes con otras historias o películas o lo que sea es por que me inspire en ellas y amablemente pedí ideas, ahora que leíste esto, por favor, no mandes reviews molestos… GRACIAS.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿

1er. Capi competiré con este wey

Era una noche rara y aburrida para Ciri y Zara, pues estaban castigadas por haber ido a un bar gay con su amigo el stripper Said cuando llega su madre conocida como Dita Von Teese XD

Dita: Zara, Ciri, una de las dos tome esa sombrilla y vallan por Desi de casa de Jade, tal vez ya estén haciendo cochinadas en la habitación de Jade y además está lloviendo ¬¬U

Ciri (comiendo cereal con mucha azúcar): Ya ves Zara, ve por Desi

Zara (sentada en el sillón jugando videojuegos con su wii): por que yo!!! Que hueva, ve tu y no seas huevona!!!

Ciri: Yo no voy a ir!!!

Y estuvieron peleando por quien iba a ir por Desi en lugar de que las 2 fueran por ella

30 minutos después…

alguien llega a la casa azotando la puerta, era Desi

Ciri: Wey, que te paso???

Zara: te bañaste con ropa otra vez???

Desi (mojada y furiosa): LAS ODIO!!!

Al otro día Ciri y Zara buscaban maní en el sótano cuando Desi, en venganza las encerró ahí.

Ciri: mierda!...ya se vamos a abrir la puerta con mi tarjeta del club M.A.N.I., ja! Siempre funciona

Cuando Ciri pasa su tarjeta una luz cegadora y super trillada las lleva al año 1878 (en la cajita donde tengo la serie dice q era en 1878)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando despertaron estaban en un dojo.

Ciri: oye wey donde estamos???

Zara: no se… (empieza a olfatear) mis instintos de otaku me dicen q estamos en un lugar japonés

Ciri: ¬¬U es obvio

Cuando salen vieron a un tipo pelirrojo/cara cortada lavando…ropa

Kenshin: quienes son ustedes??

Ciri (con voz de reggetonera): ¿Qué quienes somos?

Zara: la loca es Ciri y yo Zara y Ciri tiene la culpa de que estemos aquí (saca una navajita y se le avienta encima a la pobre de Ciri)

Ciri: no es mi culpa pendeja! Yo solo trate de abrir la puerta con mi tarjeta!! ¬¬

Entonces llega Kaoru.

Kaoru: y ellas?-

Ciri: yo soy Ciri y ella Zara

Zara se une a la conversación y contaron el rollo de por que están allí y como no tenían donde vivir Kaoru les dijo q podían vivir ahí.

Ciri quiso salir a ver como era todo antes sin tecnología ni ipods ni compu ni buena música (que aburrido!!!).

Ciri: la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la lalala, por que todos me miran tan raro? Será por la linda blusa y los jeans y mis converses??? Ellos no tienen por eso me miran además soy muy bonita, que envidiosos son los japoneses ¬¬

Entonces Ciri cae al piso por chocar con un wey.

Ciri: pero que carajo! Eso dolió TToTT

Entonces se levantó de un salto.

Ciri: ese estúpido corre mas rápido q yo??

Si!!!, era nada mas y nada menos q el guapo, lindo, tierno y no se q mas de Soujiro Seta!!! (woooo!!!)

Ciri: oye wey quien te crees? El rey de la velocidad???

Soujiro: nani????

Ciri empezó a correr tan rápido q no se veía solo dejaba unos cuantos hoyos en el piso.

Ciri: tienes algo que hacer???

Soujiro: no, creo… :s

Ciri: yo tampoco. Te reto a ver quien llega primero a ese árbol

Soujiro: (que rarita es esta vieja!!!) de acuerdo…

Ciri: haaa q lindo (pensó Ciri por un momento) se quedo viéndolo y se dio una cachetada a si misma.

Los dos iban a la misma velocidad hasta que se estrellaron contra un muro.

Los 2 se levantaron

Ciri: hay eso dolió… ¿Quién se estrello primero?

Soujiro: creo que fuiste tú

Ciri: creí que fuiste tú

Soujiro: eres rara

Ciri: si lo dices por mi ropa, es por que tu necesitas un cambio de look!!! Además vengo del futuro por más estúpido que eso suene!!!

Soujiro: aha si

Ciri: es verdad wey

Soujiro: no te creo es tan trillado que no te creo

Ciri estuvo compitiendo todo el día con Soujiro y luego regreso al dojo

Zara: por que me dejaste sola estuve tan aburrida que ahora estoy peinando a Kenshin

Kenshin: hola (dijo un Kenshin con una linda trenza francesa)

Ciri: jajaja te ves gay!!!

Ciri (recuperándose del ataque de risa): es que estuve con un chavo guapísimo!!!

Zara: y solo por eso no estuviste en todo el día? Así fue como nos tuvo mamá… u.u

Ciri: descuida Zara, no tuve sexo con él…

Kenshin: y que hicieron?

Ciri: vimos quien podía hacer malabares por mucho tiempo, vimos quien ganaba en llegar a tal árbol y nos estrellamos con una roca, vimos quien decía mas groserías, vimos quien ganaba en kendo (y el ganó ¬¬), vimos quien podía fumar 10 cigarros al mismo tiempo, vimos quien aguantaba mas tiempo la respiración(yo respire todo el tiempo por la nariz) y vimos quien parpadeaba primero

Kenshin: y como se llamaba???

Ciri: Soujiro, algo asi…

Kenshin: O.O y cómo era el wey???

Ciri: haaaay era hermoso… era castaño, tenía los ojos azules, se veía demasiado inocente, era blanco y sonreía precioso!!!

Kenshin: no se la pasaba hablandote de un loco llamado Shishio???

··················FLASH BACK················

Soujiro: bla bla bla SHISHIO bla bla bla SHISHIO bla? Bla bla bla!!! SHISHIO!!!

···················FIN DEL FLASHBACK···············

Kenshin: entonces estábas con el maldito/niño loco/tenken/rompe espadas de Soujiro Seta!!!

Zara: quien es exactamente?

Kenshin le dijo a Zara todo sobre Soujiro…

Zara: Ciri estas loca!!!

Ciri: but, he is soooo cute!

Zara: bueno la q te diría q no andes con el seria mamá y como no lo soy has lo q quieras

Ciri: yes!!!

Zara: solo deja de hablar en inglés

Ciri: oh shit…

Zara:¬¬

Ciri hay bueno ya me callé!

Ciri seguirá hablando en inglés? Ciri seguirá compitiendo con Soujiro? Kenshin se dejara que le hagan peinados de niña? A Ciri le gusta hablar como reggetonera?

Todo esto y mas en el segundo capitulo donde la aventura digievoluciona!!

Próximo capi "seré mejor que tú".


End file.
